Manipulator
by WhipItGoode
Summary: Written for Zutara Week Day 4! Katara going shopping and Zuko is helping her but how will she get him to help her? Katara has her ways... Happy Zutara Week Y'alls! ZUTARA PLEASE REVIEW


"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" complained a Zuko who's face was covered by the tons of boxes he was carrying that contained a very wide range of things included A/N: Dare you to read this out loud with out taking a breath in

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" complained a Zuko who's face was covered by the tons of boxes he was carrying that contained a very wide range of things included **A/N: Dare you to read this out loud with out taking a breath in. **clothing (mini skirts, long skirts, three quarter skirts, denim jeans, denim shorts, normal pants, normal shorts, long tops, short tops, sleeveless tops, tank tops, T-shirts, long sleeved long tops, long sleeved short tops, short sleeved long tops, tops to go on top of tops, tops to go on top of tops that go on top of tops, long sleeved jackets, short sleeved jackets, coats, hoodies, short sleeved hoodies, long sleeved hoodies, coats with hoodies, vest, zip up vest, button up vest, clip up vest, bras, sport bras, bras that don't actually fit you but you like the pattern anyway so you'll buy them, underwear, g-strings, hipsters, singlets, short brimmed hats, long brimmed hats, caps, beanies, hats with fake flowers on them, hats with fake fruit on them, hats with real flowers on them, hats with real fruit on them, hats that didn't actually keep the sun out of your face but they look to awesome for words, belts, long belts, short belts, wide belts, thin belts, socks, long socks, short socks, ankle socks, toe socks **A/N I'll let you take a breath here but one only. **, swimwear, bikinis, one piece swimwear, board shorts, sarongs, rash shorts, pyjamas, long sleeved pyjamas, short sleeved pyjamas, pyjamas with stripes on them that are long sleeved, pyjamas with stripes on them that are short sleeved pyjamas, pyjamas with spots on them that are long sleeved, pyjamas that have sports on them that are short sleeved, pyjamas that don't have either spots or stripes but having something else on them and are long sleeved, pyjamas that don't have either spots or stripes on them and are short sleeved, winter pyjamas, summer pyjamas, pyjamas for in between winter and summer, pairs of pyjamas, sport tops, trackies, matching trackies, sport clothes to go with trackies, cooking aprons, cooking aprons with a funny chef on it, cooking aprons that have different types of food from all over the world on it, cooking aprons that are actually not cooking aprons but normal aprons that have cute patterns on it that can't resist buying, tights, tight tights, stockings, dresses, long dress, short dresses, dresses that go on top of tops and pants so they really aren't counted as a dress, three quarter dresses, short sleeved dresses, long sleeved dresses, ball room dresses, scarfs to go on tops, scarfs to go on dresses, scarfs to go on coats, scarfs to go on jackets and many other things that you find in the clothing department and all in different sizes, patterns, colours, brands and theirs at least two of each item), make up (nail polish, glitter to go on nail polish, glitter just to go on plain nails, nail polish remover, blush, foundation, pimple remover, black head remover, eye shadow, glitter eye shadow, mascara, eye lash droplets, lip stick, lip bum, lip gloss, lip topping, flavoured lipstick, flavoured lip bum, flavoured lip gloss, flavoured lip topping, chap stick, anti wrinkle cream, hand cream, face cream, leg cream, arm cream, foot cream, massaging cream, spray on tan, many more other things in the make up department and all in different shades of coloured, brands, patterns and at least two of each item) **A/N Another breath allowed here.** , jewellery (necklaces, chokers, anklets, rings, toe rings, pinkie rings, gem stone rings, huge plastic gemmed rings, rings that are too big for your fingers but you buy them so you can pray that they'll fit you someday, bracelets, bangles, earrings, studs, hairclips, bobby pins, many more in the jewellery department and all in either metal, gold, silver, bronze and at least two of each one), shoes (high heels, platform shoes, sandals, thongs, shoes with laces, shoes with Velcro, shoes with buttons, shoes that have clips, boots, boots with studs on them, boots with zips of them, boots with Velcro on them, boots with clips on them, boots with buttons, leather boots, boots that you'll grow in to, many other things in the shoe department and all in different sizes, colours, styles, brands, patterns and at least two of each item) and different other things that were in the store (shampoo, conditioner, dandruff removing shampoo, dandruff removing conditioner, gel, spray on gel, hair moose, deodorant, perfume, leg shavers, arm shavers, bikini wax, wax for legs, wax for arms, wax for facial hair, wax to remove black heads and many, many other things all over the store) **A/N Be honest who could actual say all of that? You can breathe now. **

Zuko could just see the seductive smile Katara gave him.

"Aww come on Zuko just remember your reward!" said Katara playfully.

"Reward!? What reward!? You used _**MY **_credit card!" shouted Zuko.

"There's no need to get angry! Here I'll give you a taste of your reward". Katara zoomed next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zuko felt the ice on his heart melt away.

"Manipulator" he mumbled.

"What was that Zuzu?"

"You are such a manipulator! You're worse than any other girl!"

Katara put an arm around his shoulder and gave him another kiss before whispering in his ear.

"I'm worse Zuzu, sooo much worse"

Zuko turned his head to give her a kiss but lost balance on the way and they both tumbled down on a huge bundle of boxes (full of… everything I put in before). Zuko landed on top of Katara and she giggled at the scene.

"You're picking everything up you do know that?"

"Says who?"

Katara leaned towards his face and kissed him passionately. Zuko enjoyed the kiss and kissed her back.

"Says me" once they had stopped.

Zuko smirked.

"Manipulator"

**Author's Note: This is for the Zutara week day 4**

**I wrote that entire list and it took me so long to write it word for word! If anyone could read it without taking a breath besides the time I let you take a breath you get the look of my amazed face and tons of virtual cookies! **

**The list was mainly for fun I don't expect Katara to buy all this stuff but you never know! What was your favourite item on the list? Mine was 'Tops that go on top of tops that go on tops of tops' try saying that five times fast!**

**I don't own ATLA! **

**Happy Zutara Week Y'all!**


End file.
